


El Libro de Destiny

by Shuilong



Series: Los Guardianes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuilong/pseuds/Shuilong
Summary: Un dia, cuando la Luna sea pintada con sangre, serán guiados  el espejo de los deseos hacia el libro de Destiny, pero jamás se esperarán las consecuencias que esto traera.





	1. Prefacio

¿Porque? Ellos ni siquiera lo saben, simplemente ven a la chica de hermosos cabellos blancos ver su reflejo en el espejo, pero sin perderse en sus deseos como comúnmente le pasa a la mayoría de personas que lo ven, tal vez porque esa chica albina fue privada de sus sueños desde temprana edad sólo para cumplir su mision, después de todo una persona no puede perderse en sueños que no tiene.

Ven como su amiga recita unas palabras para acercarse al espejo, ella extiende el libro que tiene en sus manos al espejo y lo sumerge en este para después ver el reflejo.

Los mismos ojos rojizos, la misma piel pálida, el mismo cabello blanco y largo, mismas cicatrices en sus brazos, mismas ojeras adornando sus ojos, el mismo uniforme de colores esmeralda y plata, misma estatura, todo era casi igual, la única diferencia era el libro que su reflejo tenía en las manos.

\- ¿Ya esta listo Destiny? -Pregunto el de ojos azules y rojizos cabellos, las pecas adornaban su rostro de una forma elegante una forma poco vista en la familia de la cual pertenecía el pelirrojo.

\- Si, sólo podrán sacarlo ellos, quien de atreva a buscarlo sin la bendición del destino caera ante una profunda locura, así esta escrito.

\- Así tu lo escribiste -Le recordó su amigo pelirrojo- Te has divertido mucho en los años que has tenido el diario, creando historias y profecías para el presente y el futuro, pronto será el turno de alguien más y espero que no este tan loco como tu para crear tantos desastres.

\- No te arrepientas Weasley, el daño ya esta hecho.

\- Jamás lo haría Malfoy.

\- Es interesante -Dice el chico pelinegro mientras se acomoda sus gafas negras y levanta la vista de su libro- La magia nos ha dado a nosotros llaves para destruir y salvar al mundo magico, hizo una mala desicion.

\- Que poca fe nos tienes Wood -La albina sonrió con diversión mirando al Ravenclaw quien sólo rodo los ojos.

\- Escogió a una persona loca para escribir y ser la guardián del destino -Mira a la albina- a un idiota para ser el guardián del tiempo -Mira al pelirrojo- y a un completo inútil para ser el guardian de los universos.

\- Hemos sido por algo que tienes más que claro Wood, tu mismo lo viste, además ahora nuestras almas serán selladas para reencarnar dentro de algunos siglos, tal y como he escrito -Dijo Destiny mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sillones del escondite de los 3, Weasley se sentó en el de al lado y Wood en el suelo frente a los dos sillones, los 3 miraban la Luna roja.

Cuando la Luna roja pase ellos pereceran, sus almas serán contenidas hasta que sea el momento de que sus reencarnaciones nazcan, aunque tengan que esperar años sus almas siempre estarán en un limbo, porque ellos tiene un deber y sin importar que tienen que cumplirlo.

Sin importar las muertes que esto conllevará, porque los 3 guardianes aprendieron en su vida que el fin justificara los medios.


	2. Capitulo 1: De verde y plata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día en que James se vistió de verde y plata fue el día en que todo volvió a comenzar.

Las luces lo dejan ciego, a tal punto de que ya es hasta imposible caminar y todo a su alrededor no son más que personas que se hacen cada vez más y más borrosas hasta el punto de casi desaparecer de su vista, gira la cabeza hacia la derecha buscando a Teddy quien debería estar sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuf con una sonrisa apoyandolo pero deseando que termine en su casa.

James sólo logra ver a Teddy bien, todo lo demás esta borroso y oscuro, lo único que parecía darle apoyo era Teddy pero el no quería eso porque el ver la luz que emanaba el aura de Teddy sentía que no podía ver nada más sólo a el, sentía que sería su sombra, siempre siguiendolo como cuando eran niños, aunque eso duro hasta que Teddy entró a Hogwarts y lo dejó… sólo entre tanta oscuridad o así lo sentía porque los demas no eran como Teddy, ellos estaban atrapados en falsos ideales y en recuerdos de la guerra, salvo el caso de sus primos y/o hermanos quienes tenían que seguir el ideal de "hijo perfecto" que les habían impuesto sus padres, quienes no eran ellos, sólo fingian para agradar y hacer sentir orgullosos a los demás, ¿Tan bajo han caído? Pues si, James sabe que el esta tan atrapado en la oscuridad como sus primos, aunque siempre ha tenido una luz que evita que la oscuridad lo consuma por completo y esa luz es Teddy.

Espera impaciente que sea su turno para usar el sombrero seleccionador, puede sentir su pulso más rápido sólo por los nervios y como cada vez todo se llena de más oscuridad siendo la única luz presente Teddy, aunque en vez de iluminar su alrededor sólo la oscuridad crece, James sabe que en tantos años en los cuales casi no han hablado Teddy había cambiado, pero era la única luz que podía salvarlo de la oscuridad aunque igual si Teddy quería podía hundirlo en ella, tenía todo el poder para hacerlo ya que James se lo había dado y se lo daría una y otra vez porque Teddy es la única luz que James conocía.

\- James Potter -Leyó el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, su tío Neville, no puede evitar sentir como su pulso se detiene, camina de una forma segura aunque enrealidad por dentro se este muriendo de miedo, al sentarse busca a Teddy con la mirada esperando que lo apoyará pero no lo ve mirandolo.

Teddy le esta sonriendo de una forma enamorada a Victoire Weasley quien le sonríe de la misma forma, no puede evitar ver como Teddy le da luz a su prima, sin pedir nada a cambio sólo dándosela, cada vez siente como la oscuridad lo consume al darse cuenta de esa realidad, Teddy ya no era su luz… Era la luz de su prima, y el… el sólo se hundiría más en la oscuridad.

Siente el sombrero en su cabeza apenas se siente en la silla, el gran sombrero seleccionador le tapa la vista de lo que cada vez más lo hundia, no sabía si estar asustado por oír voces en su cabeza o agradecerle por bloquearle la vista de la escena que hacia que su oscuridad aumentará.

\- Potter Weasley, generalmente al oír esos apellidos me hacen pensar al instante en Gryffindor, una casa llena de valentia, coraje y corazón de oro, pero puedo ver que tu no eres asi, te preocupas por los demás pero tu piensas que el fin justifica los medios, un pensamiento poco Gryffindor para ser exactos, tu no vez el mundo como blanco y negro, todo para ti son diferentes tonos de grises, eso también es algo poco Gryffindor tonos, aunque seas valiente tu forma de pensar no es de esa casa. Hufflepuf queda descartada por la misma razón. Puedo ver un gran deseo de conocimiento en ti, tal vez serias un gran Ravenclaw pero descubririan demasiado rápido que finges sonreir, además que eres muy hiperactivo, esa casa queda descartada por tu propio bien. Lo que nos lleva a Slythering, eres astuto, tu forma de pensar queda bien con esta casa al igual que proximamente tu corazón y tu alma encajan con esta, ellos podrán entender el que finges porque ellos igual viven figiendo. Ya no queda más duda, tu casa es… -El sombrero hace una pausa, sabe que sólo hablaba en su mente y que al anunciar su casa sería cuando dejará su mente y hablará en voz alta, no sabía si agradecer o sentirse temeroso porque sabía lo que venia- ¡Slythering!

El grito de oye por todo el comedor, muchos quedan en shock por la sorpresa, salvo Dominique quien se para de la mesa de Gryffindor y empieza a aplaudir, los Slythering salen del shock y también apluden, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf también empiezan a aplaudir con el pensamiento de que Hogwarts se ponía más interesante, los unicos de las casas que parecen no aplaudir son los Gryffindor, Teddy y Victoire quienes siguen en shock, puede ver como Victoire le sonríe con apoyo y empieza a aplaudir.

No sabe como sentirse, sólo sigue su camino hacia la mesa de colores esmeralda y plata donde puede ver más tranquilo las demás presentaciones o eso es lo que la mayoría pensaba, pero puede ver las miradas de apoyo que le dan por breves segundos los Slythering para después volver a su expresión sería o a su mascara, ahora es cuando James puede entender la hermandad entre las casas.

\- Destiny Nott -Lee Neville con algo de dificultad, aún le parece sospechoso que su tío Neville se sonrojo, tartamude o se ponga triste cada vez que oye o lee el nombre de "Theodore Nott" al parecer hasta el apellido le comenzó a afectar, investigaria eso estaba más que seguro, aunque lo más seguro es que la comenzaria a mediados del año escolar cuando tuviera puntos que perder y tuviera buenas notas… sólo para prevenir un posible desastre.

Ve como una niña de largos y ondulados cabellos blancos como la nieve y una piel igual que el cabello caminaba hacia el sombrero seleccionador con calma, pero James siempre podía ver más haya de lo que las personas mostraban, podia ver inseguridad, miedo, temor y confusion, no puede evitar sentirse identificado con la albina porque el era igual a ella, una persona al borde de la oscuridad quien había perdido la única luz que lo podía salvar.

El "Slythering" se oye y todos los Slythering empiezan a aplaudir al instante, la niña camina con la misma calma hacia la mesa de colores esmeralda y verde pero cuando esta segura que nadie de las otras casas la ve sonríe con alegría y se siente frente a James.

\- Así que Slythering -Dice la albina con una hermosa voz y un tono amable- Tranquilo, no somos malos con los de nuestra casa, nos apoyamos incluso con proteger nuestra máscara, es una alegría ver que los dos estamos en la misma casa Jay.

Había hablado con la albina en el tren, habían compartido vagón junto con un chico de rojizos cabellos, los 3 habían dicho sus nombres pero jamás sus apellidos, porque para ellos el apellido no los caracterizaba simplemente era algo que señalaba de quienes eran familia pero no los definía. Los 3 se hicieron grandes amigos.

\- Pienso lo mismo, ¿Mañana vamos a ir junto con Arían al lago negro?

\- Obviamente que iremos con nuestro Ravenclaw favorito -Dice Destiny sonriendo.

Los dos ven hacia la mesa de azul y pata, más específicamente donde esta Arian, los 3 se sonrien y hacen un silencioso juramento, ¿Enserio creían los demás que las casas lo separarian? Lastimosamente para los demás el trío verde azulado tendrá un largo camino por delante, 3 niños que estando perdidos en la oscuridad encontraron una luz para seguir adelante.

*_*_*_*_*

Dominique Weasley aún tiene una gran sonrisa, le ha gustado mucho que su primo había sido quien comenzará a romper estereotipos, siente la mirada de Victoire sobre ella y rueda los ojos con fastidio, hace tiempo que esa relación de hermanas esta muerta, ella sabe bien la razón.

Puede ver como la comida aparece y casi salta sobre ella tratando de ignorar a su hermosa hermana quien la seguía mirando y se reprende mentalmente por pensar que Victoire es hermosa después de todo es su hermana y no puede sentir nada de lo que siente hacia ella.

Aún siente su espalda ardiendo, por la cicatriz que se había hecho, jamás volvera a ir al bosque prohibido sola, eso esta más que seguro. Toma su libreta donde se pueden ver múltiples dibujos, Dominique siempre ha tenido una obsesión por las criaturas mágicas hasta llegar al punto de saberse de memoria todos los nombres y características de cada una, por lo que su libreta de investigaciones tenía dibujos y características de nuevas criaturas que encontraba en ese hermoso bosque que había en la escuela, aunque cada vez que de adentraba a el veía criaturas más hermosas y peligrosas. 

\- No volverás a ir sola -Dice su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su único amigo quien la mira con algo de enojo y preocuoacion- Casi mueres.

\- Siempre tendré a mi mejor amigo para salvarme, ¿Cierto lobito?

Puede ver como su mejor amigo de cabellos negros y mirada azulada rueda los ojos para después sonreirle aunque aún se ve la preocupación en sus ojos ya no esta enojado.

\- Tienes suerte de que quiera ser medimago, así pude curarte sin ir a San Mungo o la enfermeria y tus padres no se enteraron.

Dominique sonríe y después toma una pierna de pollo asado para devorarsela, es toda una Weasley (aunque no se siente como una "ella") por lo que tiene el mismo apetito que todos los de su familia.

\- Esta vez por favor no te comas el hueso que la otra vez te atoraste.

Dominique sonríe y después ve las miradas fijas en su amigo, las chicas siempre se han sentido embobadas al estar cerca de Daniel Wood, aunque si supieran las verdaderas preferencias de su amigo lo más seguro es que estarían muy tristes. Rie imaginandose las caras que pondrían.

Dominique ve como su amigo empieza a mirar hacia todos lados buscando algo, Dominique ve como los ojos se vuelven platinos, Daniel no es un mago comun, las premoniciones que tenía habían sido la causa de que tantas veces fueran al bosque prohibido y cabe mencionar que sus familias no sabían nada ya que eran lo suficientemente listos como para que nadie notará su ausencia y tenían compradas algunas coartadas aunque les haya terminado doliendo en lo más profundo a sus bolsillos por la inmensa cantidad de grageas de todos los sabores, a la tienda de su tío George por la mercancía que fue "prestada" y a las defensas de Hogwarts (Tenían que ir a buscar las cosas prestadas y comprar grageas cada mes, irían en chimenea por la sala de Menesteres pero ambos son tan olvidadizos que se les olvido donde esta) pero todo había válido la pena con tal de que sus padres no los descubrieran.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunta algo preocupada la rubia.

\- Hablamos en el cuartel general -Fue la simple respuesta de Daniel para después comenzar a comer, Dominique asintió mientras que igual comia, algo pasará… de eso no había duda


	3. Capitulo 2: Planes y Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ha estado estresado por un caso de genocidio... ¿Tendrán Dominique y Daniel algo que ver con esto?. Una alianza entre dos Ravenclaw traerá grandes problemas en especial para Dominique y Daniel. El destino esta uniendo piezas...

Las agujas del reloj se van moviendo y causan ese ruido que tanto los molesta, revisa los últimos papeles para después volver a acomodarlos y suspirar mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, como jefe del departamento de aurores tenía que actuar con calma para tomar las mejores desiciones, pero también estaba seguro que nadie podría conservar la calma después de ver tantos papeleos con registros de asesinatos, tantas vidas de Muggle y Magos que fueron arrebatadas por el rayo verde al instante o en el peor de los casos ya no habían soportado la tortura hecha por medio de la maldición "Cruciatus".

La desesperación lo carcome vivo, ninguna de las pistas que había encontrado encajaban en su cabeza, eran como 3 rompecabezas distintos o inclusive más, todas las pistas de este caso se mantenían en una habitación especial donde sólo el grupo de investigación o los aurores a cargo de ese caso podrían entrar, el ministro quería que todo se mantuviera en secreto.

\- ¡Jefe hemos encontrado algo! -Grito uno de los aurores recién graduados, Sebastian Walker un hijo de Muggle de cabellos castaños medio rubios y ojos verdes, quien traía en una caja lo que parecían ser más pistas sobre el caso. Dejó la caja en el escritorio de Harry para después hacer un saludo militarisado e irse, a pesar de ser joven Sebastián era uno de los mejores aurores que tenían y muchos estaban seguros de que cuando Harry se retirara sería Sebastián el próximo jefe de aurores.

Harry tomó la caja y la abrio, ya tenía puestos los guantes para no dejar huellas dactilares que arruinarian la investigacion, el contenido lo había sorprendido aunque sólo fueran 4 objetos, una varita, un reloj de bolsillo plateado, unos lentes rotos y lo que más lo había sorprendido fue una corbata perteneciente a una de las casas de Hogwarts…

La casa de colores esmeralda y plata, la casa de la astucia, la casa de las serpientes o mejor dicho… Slythering

*_*_*_*_*

Sonrió mientras que toma la mano de Victoire, su hermosa novia desde el año pasado, camina hacia el gran comedor aun tomando la mano de la rubia quien sonríe a los demás como si estuviera en un desfile y Teddy no fuera más que su acompañante, aprieta más la mano de Teddy y se acerca a el para segundos después de entrar al gran comedor darle un beso demasiado largo que hizo que todos los mirarán con envidia, la rubia sonrió con suficiencia para después ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw y mirar desde la distancia unos hermosos ojos azules pertenecientes a una pelirroja con la que compartía los dos apellidos.

Dominique Weasley, su hermana menor, la única de los hijos de Fleur y Bill que era una Weasley en todo el sentido de la palabra y no sólo por los cabellos rojos y las mejillas adornadas con las hermosas pecas, poseia el carácter de la abuela Molly, los ojos tan llenos del deseo de libertad como el tío Charlie, la sonrisa bromista de los tíos Fred y George, tan apasionada por el Quiddicht como la tia Ginny, tan rebelde como Bill en su juventud y tan llevada por sus ideales como el abuelo Arthur, pero eso sólo es el principio de lo que era Dominique porque talvez de entre sus hermanos sea la que parecía (sólo a simple vista) ser la más Weasley, aunque enrealidad tuviera ideales completamente diferentes a los de su familia, que anhelara la libertad para irse de una vez de la prisión creada por los ideales que le pusieron cuando niña, del inmenso deseo de conocimiento y la ambición ocultos en los ojos que al nacer eran grises pero que encantaron para que fueran azules porque los Weasley querían ocultar cualquier cosa que los uniera con los Black y a pesar de muchas generaciones en los que predominara los genes Weasley justo cuando Dominique nació los ojos grises (característicos de los Black) habían ganado ante los azules y sin esperar para que Dominique decidiera que color prefería la habían hechizado…. Como había hecho antes con Percy.

Aunque claro la mayoría ignoraba eso, los únicos que lo sabían eran Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill y Victoire quien a pesar de su corta edad aún podía recordar esos fríos ojos grises que parecían un mar de mercurio que la maravillaron a tal punto de que aún después de tantos años seguía buscando por lo menos un poco en los ojos ahora azules como el oceano pero aún rebeldes y profundos que poseia Dominique.

Pudo ver como su hermana menor volteaba y la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la confusión que sentía ya que Victoire no le apartaba la mirada de encima, Victoire hizo un gesto con las manos como restandole importancia y Dominique sólo asintió para volver a hablar con Daniel quien miro a Victoire y le hizo una señal de advertencia indicándole que si le hacia daño a Dominique las pagaría y muy caro.

Victoire sonrió forzosamente al ver la amistad de Dominique y Daniel, muchos crearían que eran pareja inclusive Victoire sospecharon si es que no hubiera sido ella la causante de muchos de los sonrojos y latidos acelerados de su hermana… aunque igual sabía que no sería así por mucho… la mirada de cariño con la que Daniel miraba a Dominique y la sonrisa brillante de Dominique que sólo podía sacar cuando estaba con Daniel aseguraban sus pensamientos.

*_*_*_*_*

Dominique se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, podía sentir la mirada de su hermana sobre ella y también como los latidos de su corazón cada vez se hacian más rapidos. Daniel la miro con confusión y ella sólo hizo una caña hacia atrás algo sonrojada a lo que Daniel volteo y vio a Victoire mirando fijamente a Dominique. Daniel asintió entendiendo.

Dominique le tomó del brazo he hizo esa caña con las manos y ojos que ellos habían inventado, Daniel asintió comprendiendo, los dos comenzaron a comer rápido para después irse del gran comedor corriendo hacia su lugar secreto, se dirigieron hacia la pared de uno de los pasillos casi nunca ocupados por los estudiantes o profesores, Daniel giro una de las antorchas y la pared se abrio, los dos entraron en ella y la pared se cerró detrás de ellos.

\- Aún no puedo creer que eso este pasando -Dijo Dominique algo preocupada- James, será otro de los peones del destino.

\- No lo hagas ver como si fuera algo horrible, después de todo también lo somos y nuestra misión no es tan complicada, inclusive aún no sabemos la misión de James o de que lado tendrá que estar -Dijo Daniel mientras que quitaba un ladrillo de la pared de ese pasadizo sin salida y se abrio la pared dejando ver un hermoso jardín oculto y una cabaña que ocuban como refugio- Nosotros decimos estar del bando del bien pero en realidad hemos causado demasiadas muertes todo para llegar a un objetivo que podría salvar o condenar a todos sin excepciones.

\- Nosotros no los matamos -Le recordó Dominique- Puede que hayamos incentivado a ellos para matarlos pero no hemos manchado nuestras manos -Dominique dijo mientras que habría la puerta y después se dejó caer en uno de los sillones- Además que fue la misión que nos dieron, en el agua se formó con espuma las palabras "Llevalos a la locura, has que su sangre los domine" -Señaló a lo que parecía un pensadero sólo con la diferencia de ser adornado con rosas blancas- Era nuestra misión.

\- Si, espero que estés lista para otra -Dijo al ver como el agua empezaba a formar en espuma lo que esperaban fuera su próxima misión pero sólo pudieron ver estas palabras "Roben el tiempo, guienlos al destino".

Dominique miro confundida a Daniel ya que no entendía las palabras o el significado, Daniel negó mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza e intentaba adivinar.

\- Tampoco lo entiendo -Dijo rindiendose- Tendré que hablar con Elías para que descifrar esto.

\- Elías -Dijo Dominique sonriendo picaramente- Deja que te ayudó a arreglarte para tu cita y…

\- ¡Dominique!

\- Calmate lobito, sólo quiero ayudar a mi mejor amigo para su cita con el águila que le gusta - Dominique sonrio.

\- A quien engañas, lo único que quieres es fanservice.

\- Estas en lo correcto querido Wood, pero igual quiero ayudarte con el águila que te trae loco -Ríe un poco para después sonreirle a su mejor amigo- Además que has estado embobado por el desde que lo viste en la estación antes de ingresar al primer año, eres su amigo, hiciste una escena de celos porque una chica de Hufflepuf le coqueteo y…

Dominique no pudo continuar por la almohada que le lanzó su mejor amigo quien en estos momentos estaba tan rojo como el cabello de todos los Weasley, no se dieron cuenta de que ya de habían perdido clases de pociones con Ravenclaw, clases de D.C.A.O con Slythering y clases de herbologia con Hufflepuf y que llegarían tarde al almuerzo por unos minutos, era increíble que fuera tan largo el caminó o tal vez simplemente el hablar les parecían escasos segundos en vez de horas.

Daniel al darse cuenta de la hora tuvo que usar una de las estrategias de emergencia para que la directora no los matara, toma una esfera de distintos colores que de movían y la dejó caer al suelo para después aparecer en la enfermería donde Pomfrey les registra como si hubieran estado toda la mañana para ayudarla…

Si, tenían comprados a ciertos estudiantes y un poco del personal del castillo, también obviamente hicieron tratos con los fantasmas y retratos todo para no ser descubiertos porque les tienen más miedo a sus padres que al mismo señor tenebroso.

*_*_*_*_*

Elías Parkinson, pelinegro de ojos grises perteneciente a Ravenclaw, uno de los mejores estudiantes, era calmado y no se metía en problemas… salvo cuando le hacia un favor a Daniel Wood un Gryffindor menor que el por 1 año quien se había caído sobre Elías después de su primera clase de vuelo gracias a su torpeza. 

Elías fruncio las cejas al ver que Dominique y Daniel no estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, chequeo los dedos y casi todos los de Ravenclaw le miraron esperando su peticion, al ser Elías uno de los más inteligentes de Ravenclaw se había ganado el respeto de todos y además que todos le hacian caso.

\- ¿Pasa algo Elías?

\- Querida Natalie -Dijo suavemente a lo que el cabello peliverde de ella se tiñó de un rosa y violeta, cabe mencionar que era metamorfoga, aunque casi nadie lo había notado gracias a los sombreros que usaba- Necesito que me digas toda la información posible sobre la relación entre Dominique Weasley y Daniel Wood.

\- Amigos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, sus familias son amigas gracias a Percy Weasley y Oliver Wood quienes eran compañeros de escuela, se podría decir que se consideran como hermanos -Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque ya de había estudiado e investigado una y otra vez todo lo de Daniel ya que parecía haberse convertido en la obsesión de Elías desde que entró. 

\- Aunque en realidad yo no dudaría que comenzarán una relación en un corto periodo de tiempo -Fue Dominique quien hablo y Elías fruncio las cejas otra vez para verla con molestia, como si fuera un simple estorbo- Se nota desde lejos que forman buena pareja -Sonrió forzosamente al decir esas palabras- Te aconsejo actuar rápido antes de que algo pase -Al terminar de hablar comenzo a mirar a su hermana que había entrado al gran comedor junto con Daniel.

Elías miro a Victoire y después a Dominique para volver a mirar a Victoire, sonrió al notar cierto toque de celos en los ojos de la Veela el ver a Daniel y Dominique juntos, se hubiera sentido celoso si no hubiera notado que Victoire odiaba a Daniel de una forma no muy sana.

\- Lo hare, acabo de crear un plan y tu me ayudarás Victoire.

Victoire sonrió igual que Daniel, a saber lo que estaban planeando los dos pero había algo seguro… no sería muy bueno para Dominique o Daniel ya que estaba escrito que "Una Weasley le rompería el corazón a su hermana y un Ravenclaw destruiría a un Gryffindor" pero… ¿Serían ellos de los que hablaba?

*_*_*_*_*

James se había perdido, había doblado de manera equivocada y ahora estaba en un pasillo oscuro con la sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo, vio unas escaleras y las subió rápidamente pero estas se separaron justo cuando iba a pisar el escaló que las separaba y cayó hacia un profundo vacio.

Abrio los ojos y volteo hacia todos las direcciones, al parecer había caído tanto que llegó al sótano del castillo, la cabeza le duele demasiado y lo más seguro es que tenga algún hueso del cuerpo roto.

Se para con cuidado afirmandose el brazo y camina hasta llegar a un espejo, lo revisó y era el mismo del que su padre le había hablado… el que mostraba tus mayores deseos, el que deberia estar destruido… ¿Que es lo que hacia en el sótano del castillo? Lo más seguro es que Dumbledore no lo pudo destruir y lo oculto.

Vio su reflejo y solo eso, no mostraba sus deseos por lo que supuso que se habia roto, pudo ver como su reflejo le extendía una caja que había traspasado el espejo y James decidió tomarla, pudo ver como su reflejo susurraba palabras en un idioma que no entendía para después desaparecer.

James miro la caja y después a negó para sacar su varita y transportarla debajo de su cama, después comenzó a correr hacia el gran comerdor… sus amigos deberían estar preocupados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry cada vez más estresado, ¿Quienes son los asesinos y que tienen que ver Dominique y Daniel con el caso?.
> 
> Dominique y Daniel no tienen idea de lo esta pasando, ¿ustedes que creen que significa lo que estaba escrito en el agua?
> 
> Victoire y Elías amigos... Esto no me de buena espina... ¿ustedes que creen que traman?
> 
> James perdiéndose eso ya me lo esperaba, ¿que creen que esta dentro de la caja?
> 
> Ahora sobre los ships presentes en este y anteriores capítulos... ¿Que le parecen hasta el momento? ¿Cual es su favorito? Pues siendo sincera soy muy fan de Teddy x James pero sabiendo la trama que quiero para la historia no aparecerá todavia.


	4. Capítulo 3: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un extraño ataque ocurre en Hogwarts y el auror Walker inicia un nuevo caso.

Las noches de tormenta siempre habían sido aterradoras para James, pero claro esta que no cualquier tormenta, por ejemplo se dormía en las noches de lluvia, pero cuando esta caía con firmeza sobre el tejado y donde se podían oir y ver los truenos y relámpagos... Era exactamente en esos momentos cuando sentía un miedo tan grande que se ocultaba entre sus sábanas mientras temblaba de miedo.

Siempre las tormentas le traían malos recuerdos a su mente, tal vez por cada una de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban apenas cerraba los ojos porque siendo sincero no recuerda el último día en que las pesadillas no estaban presentes en sus sueños, en si las pesadillas se sentían tan reales pero el había descartado completamente que fueran visiones por la única razón de que se veía muy diferente en sus sueños, más mayor vestido con colores opacos... Pero ahora si pensaba había crecido y ya la mayoría de su ropa estaba cambiado por unas de colores más oscuros, acaso todas las pesadillas de las cuales se negó a creer que eran visiones... En realidad si podían suceder en un futuro.

El frío aumento en la habitación, junto con un sentimiento de melancolia y pánico... No.... Más bien un sentimiento de vacío, abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que pasaría... Porque lo había vivido una vez en sus pesadillas.

Se acerca con cuidado hacia la cortina entreabierta y puede ver a un dementor dentro de la habitación, se aleja rápidamente de la cortina y se tapa la boca para no hacer ruido, su padre le contó muchas historias sobre los dementor y había detallado que se sentía cuando los dementor se alimentaban de tus recuerdos... Desgarrando tu alma, una sensación que había descrito con las simples palabras de "Algo horrible", no quería vivir eso.

Abrió los ojos al oir un grito proveniente de la cama que estaba al lado derecho de la suya, si no se equivocaba pertenecía a Jaden Zabiny,  uno de los pocos que no le había interrogado durante el tiempo que había estado ahí para saber porque había quedado en Slythering.

El grito de dolor resuena por la habitacion, los demás parecen estar estáticos en su sitio, sin poder moverse de las camas para ayudarlo, porque literalmente jamás habían estado en esta situación, los demás se veían entre ellos aunque estuvieran ocultos por las finas cortinas esperando a que otro salve a Jaden.

Pero James sabía que ninguna persona cuerda lo haria, después de todo apenas eran estudiantes de primero que no sabían hacer un patronus... Pero James jamás ha estado totalmente cuerdo.

Busca su varita debajo de su almohada pero por primera vez en su vida la había dejado en la mesa de noche... No le daba tiempo a alcanzarla antes que el dementor lo atacara.

Mira sus manos con duda, recordaba que su tus Hermione le dijo que cualquier hechizo se podía hacer con las manos sólo necesitaba algo de practica, ojala hubiera decidido antes el haber practicado el patronus, repasa unas veces el movimiento con un par de sus dedos y se concentra en su recuerdo mas feliz.

Abre la cortina con fuerza y el dementor al verlo queda dudando si atacar a James o a Jaden, pero al final va contra el primogénito de los Potter, todos veían desde sus camas algo aterrados por lo que pasaría.

\- Expecto Patronum -Dice el hechizo, el movimiento de su mano izquierda fue perfecto y se concentra en el recuerdo mas feliz que en su corta edad de 11 años posee.

La luz salió de su mano y tomó la forma de un pequeño ciervo con grandes cornamentas que fue hacia el dementor y comenzó a brillar cada vez más fuerte llegando al punto que no sólo dejó ciegos a quienes estaban en la habitación, afuera de la habitación también se podía ver un poco de esa gran luz y cuando esta desapareció el dementor ya no estaba.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a James quien sólo se dejó caer en su cama con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente por el terror, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, quería llorar pero no podía aun estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había pasado, miro su mano que aun temblaba y se sorprendió aun más por lo que acababa de hacer.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, James en su primer año había logrado hacer un patronus corporio sin la necesidad de una varita sólo utilizó la mano izquierda, ¡Además lo logró a la primera! Esto ni siquiera el lo podía creer.

\- Gracias por salvarme -Dijo Jaden apenas pudo reaccionar.

\- Eso fue sorprendente -Fueron las palabras de Max Brown a lo que todos asistieron- ¿Que hacemos? 

\- Mejor guardamos esto en secreto, no quiero tanta atención por esto -Pidió James a lo que todos asintieron apoyandolo.

\- ¿Alguien puede dormir? -Pregunto Newt a lo que todos negaron.

\- No creo que vuelva a dormir por una semana, cada vez que cierro los ojos siento que el dementor va a atacarme -Jaden se veía algo asustado, todos asintieron porque ellos estaban en casi la misma situación que el, tal vez no tanto pero se acercaban a estar tan asustados como Jaden.

Si hubieran dejado las cortinas de las camas abiertas... Como había hecho Jaden esa noche... Tal vez también hubieran sido atacados por el dementor... La sola idea les hacia temblar.

Por lo que trataron de entender a Jaden quien había vivido una experiencia tan traumática en su primer años.

¿Que les pasará en los siguientes si ya comenzaban su primer año con esto? ¡En segundo los atacaria un monstruo nunca antes visto! ¡O es que algún mago les lanzaría la maldición asesina! Quien sabe ¡Tal vez para tecer año estén en el campo de batalla luchando en una guerta!, en estos momentos ya se esperaban cosas peores.

Esa noche nadie durmió, todos miraban el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo o en el peor de los casos dejaron salir unas silenciosas lágrimas por el susto.

Jamás hablarían de lo ocurrido con nadie... Lástima que en Hogwarts todos se enteran de todo.

_*_*_*_*_

No había día en el que Liam Wood no volara, porque después de todo era hijo de Oliver Wood, su alma estaba literalmente unida a ese gran deporte.

Lástima que jamás logró encontrar un buen rival, hasta ahora el único con el que podía competir sin limitarse era Teddy Lupin pero después de un tiempo lo superó de sobremanera por lo que Gryffindor término estando invicto ya por 2 años y todo se lo debían a Liam quien va en tercero.

\- ¡Hey Liam! -Grita Teddy y los dos hacen su saludo secreto, eran grandes amigos y a la vez rivales.

\- Hola Ted, ¿Como te trata la vida? -Pregunto Liam para después bostezar.

\- Ya sabes... Lo normal -Toma un poco más del jugo que esta en su mano- Algunos exámenes, bromas, intentando que la directora no me atrape por estar despierto a esta horas... ¿Y tu como vas?

\- Quiddicht.... Exámenes... Quiddicht.... Bromas.... Más Quiddicht.... Ya sabes lo normal en mi vida -Dijo Liam y los dos bajamos las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, para encontrar ingredientes para una poción.

No se esperaron que por el sueño se perdieron y fueron encontrados por los prefectos quienes les iban a regañar hasta que se pudo ver una luz iluminando todo, los prefectos se miraron... La luz provenia de la sala común, todos fueron hacia las habitaciones de primero.

Un prefecto deja caer una pequeña canica y la pasa por debajo de la puerta para después sacar su teléfono y se puede ver lo que pasa dentro de la habitacion, todos se acercan a ver.

"En la habitación todos estaban sentados en círculo en el piso, el miedo se había pasado ya hace unas horas pero el sueño no regresaba.

\- James, ¿Podrías volver a conjurar el patronus? -Pidió Newt a lo que todos asintieron y miraron a James, este también asintió y se paro"

Los prefectos miraron como el primogénito de los Potter hacia el movimiento con su mano izquierda y decía "Expecto Patronum", también presenciaron como la luz salía de la mano de Potter para después transformarse en un ciervo con grandes cornamentas.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la pantalla donde se vio a quienes compartían la habitación jugando con el ciervo que se encogió hasta ser una pequeña cría y jugo con ellos.

El prefecto guardo el video para después ir a una aplicación, la canica que tenía una cámara oculta salió de la habitación y la recogió.

\- Tenemos que mostrarle esto a la directora -El prefecto volteo a mirarlos- Wood, Lupin a su habitacion, se salvaron por ahora.

_*_*_*_*_

La tormenta parecía no parar, algo que no lo ayudaba en nada en estos momentos, Harry había tenido que participar en la búsqueda de la hija de la dueña de la libreria, que desapareció hace algunos días.

El viento era cada vez más fuerte igual que la tormenta, el piso estaba demasiado resvaloso y el no estaba de muy bien humor, habían interrumpido si investigación por este caso.

\- ¡Hey Harry! -Le grita Walker mientras que se acerca a el, también corre como si su vida dependiera de ello- ¡No estés de tan mal humor! ¡También me obligaron a esto!

Harry río levemente, la personalidad de Walker era bromista en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ve al frente una rama y los dos la esquivan pero chocan con otra y caen al suelo, ríen al verse cubiertos de barro.

\- Según recuerdo ahí un hotel cerca, mejor continuemos nuestra investigación en el hotel y volvemos a buscar cuando pare la tormenta, amenos que quieras morir de hipotermia.

En minutos llegaron al hotel, Walker fue a pedir la habitación y después le entregó una llave a Harry.

\- Piso 5, habitación 45, la mía es la 46, ahora vamos que estoy muriendo de frío -Se va al ascensor y los dos suben-  Encontré una pista en los lentes.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Un cabello pelirrojo, lo malo es que cuando lo lleve a analizar no tuvieron cuidado con el y contaminaron el ADN con el suyo.

\- Mala suerte, pero por lo menos tenemos una pista.

\- Eso es cierto -Río Walker, aunque al principio había estado frustrado igual vio las cosas de forma positiva, por lo menos tenían otra pista.

\- Si que te apasiona tu trabajo.

\- Generalmente soy malo con las relaciones, recién me mudo acá así que mi vida de basa en el trabajo y pedir comida a domicilio por trabajar hasta tarde -Sonrió mientras que se acomodada el cabello hacia atras- Aunque no me quejó, el sueño de toda mi vida fue ser auror así que estoy bien.

\- Si no me equivoco tiene un hermano mayor ¿Cierto? 

\- Si, pero desapareció ya hace mucho -Y por primera vez Walker no sonrió o hablo con un tono alegre, simplemente había tanta frialdad en su forma de hablar que le había sorprendido- Era un fiel seguidor de tu ya sabes aunque por suerte en América no podía hacer mucho así que se fue antes de cometer algun crimen, mayoritariamente ya no se habla de ese tema en la familia.

\- Ningún Walker ha sido registrado como mortífero o ha ido a juicio.... ¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver con la investigación?

\- No lo dudaría, mi hermano esta lo suficientemente loco como para dar pistas para que lo encuentren.

El ascensor se abrió y Walker salió con rapidez, casi salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró mientras que contaba hasta 100, el tema lo afectaba de sobremanera, más que nada por las consecuencias que tuvo sobre toda su familia.

"¡Piensa Sebastian! ¡Quieres ser un auror para capturar a tu hermano! ¡No puedo creer que traiciones a la familia de esta manera!"

Pero el sabía que su madre sólo estaba en depresión y haciendo lo que hacia siempre apoyaba a su hermano diciendo que tenía razones para hacerlo apoyándose con débiles y falsos argumentos.

Respira para tratar de calmarse, ve una computadora y entra, si no se equivoca había encontrado en la escena del crimen un guardapelo de una marca poco conocida pero la favorita de su hermano. 

Entre en los registros de la marca y se da cuenta que sólo 30 personas, al parecer tendría algo de trabajo extra este mes.

Mira por la ventana, la tormenta aun no se detenia, esto ya era extraño... Se acerca a la ventana y la abre para dejar que unas gotas caigan en su mano... Pesaban más que como lo harían normalmente... Esto era un hechizo.


	5. Capitulo 4: El Profeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Daniel y Dominique son llamados a la oficina de Mcgonagall y llega una nueva edición de El Profeta pero... ¿Porque hablan de James en el?

Algo normal para James era no darse cuenta de cuando el tiempo pasa demasiado rapido, pasaron ya dos semanas desde el ataque del dementor y ahora era ya el 6 de Octubre.

No había pasado nada tan interesante esas dos semanas, mayoritariamente se dedicaba a intentar abrir el extraño libro que ha encontrado pero no había manera de lograrlo, le había pedido ayuda a Destiny y Newt pero todas las teorías habían fallado, ademas que Arían había sido capturado por los profesores para ser el ayudante de cada clase.

\- ¡Jay! -Grita Destiny corriendo hacia el, parecía algo preocupada- La directora quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo.

\- Pero esta vez no hize ninguna broma - Dijo James mientras que caminaba hacia la oficina junto con Destiny, las miradas de los estudiantes no de hizo esperar porque ya todos sabían de la gran amistad que el primogénito de los Potter había hecho con la primera hija de Theodore Nott.

Muchos creían que estaban en una relacion romantica, pero claro esta que sólo eran chismes, creados por alguna estudiante de Hogwarts, como fue el caso de Daniel y Dominique quienes estan en estos momentos esperándolos fuera de la oficina de la directora.

Esperen... Esto ya es raro, para no levantar sospechas no habían hecho grandes y elaboradas bromas sólo y exclusivamente para no levantar sospechas, así que sería totalmente imposible que estén en esta situación por el mismo problema.

\- Por favor díganme que mi Mamá no esta dentro -Pidió James mientras que ideaba la forma de escapar si es que su madre estaba dentro, porque es un Weasley y sabe por experiencia que las mujeres Weasley enojadas... Podían espantar a cualquiera....

\- No tengo ni la menor idea, sólo se que si nuestros padres están dentro tenemos que buscar la forma de irnos al colegio americano y de paso cambiar nuestras identidades, ¿Que les parecería vivir en México?

\- Algunos miembros de mi familia viven en mexico, así que queda descartado -Dijo Daniel mientras que miraba el techo- ¿Que tal Canadá?

\- El primer lugar en el que buscaría mi papá -Río Destiny- Tengo una ligera obsesión por ese país así que sería muy obvio.

\- ¿Vamos por Centroamérica? Así tenemos más acceso a todo el continente, ¿Quizás Nicaragua o Guatemala? -Propuso James a lo que todos asintieron.

\- Es buena idea -Opino Dominique- Entonces ya saben, si nos metemos en problemas graves nos vamos a centroamerica -Dijo Dominique a lo que todos volvieron a asentir.

La puerta de abrio, todos miraron detenidamente la oficina y al no ver a sus padres dieron gracias a Merlín, la directora los vio a todos analiticamente.

\- James Potter pase, después entrara la señorita Nott y por último la señorita Weasley y el joven Wood -Dijo la directora mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

James se paro y camino hacia la oficina sólo con un pensamiento en la mente, si es que no le avisaban a sus padres y salía vivo de esto, iría a resucitar al mismísimo Merlín lo más seguro es que por tanta suerte lo lograría.

Camina lentamente y se sienta en la silla oyendo como la puerta se cierta de golpe, el ambiente era tenso y al ver la cara de la directora empezó a rezarle hasta a la mismísima morgana para que lo salvará.

\- Se ha descubierto que un dementor a ingresado en los terrenos del castillo, además de moverse por este sin ser visto hasta la sala común de Slythering donde ingreso a una de las habitación de primero, más específicamente la suya señor Potter.

Traga saliva mientras que tiembla en su asiento, pero la directora parece no notarlo, James intenta concentrarse en los sonidos de la lluvia golpeando el techo para calmarse, aún le sorprende que esa lluvia haya durado ya una semana, es algo raro, Newt casi lloro cuando hicieron el anunció de que las clases de vuelo habían sido canceladas.

\- Debe saber joven Potter que el no haber avisado a los prefectos o a algún profesor fue demasiado imprudente no sólo de su parte también de la de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Como sabe sobre lo del dementor? -Pregunto James, negar el ataque ya no serviría de nada porque lo más seguro es que la directora no le creyera en lo absoluto.

\- Uno de los prefectos de Slythering mostró pruebas de estos hechos, las cuales consisten en dos grabaciones que me fueron entregadas ayer, usted debe saber que el no habernos avisado y pedido ayuda ha sido una gran falta, por lo que su casa tiene 5 puntos menos. 

\- Si, lo entiendo -James miro el suelo para después suspirar- ¿Cual es mi castigo?

\- No me ha dejado terminar joven Potter -Dijo la directora a lo que James levantó la cabeza curioso- Aunque no lo mencionó también tenemos que tomar en cuenta que ha salvado a uno de sus compañeros y además que ha mostrado una habilidad de auto-aprendizaje bien desarrollada llegando el punto de poder hacer un patronus con las manos a corta edad, el castigo ha sido anulado y es un placer para mi otorgarle a Slythering 50 puntos más.

James abre la boca sorprendido mientras que quiere pararse y festejar ese triunfo personal pero se mantiene sentado sin querer arriesgar los puntos que había ganado.

\- Por lo que he visto en los registros usted ha presentado gran facilidad en las clases de encantamientos, por lo que junto con el profesor hemos decidido que será tutor de esta clase -Minerva se acomodo los lentes- También tengo que avisarle a sus padres.

\- No, Minnie tenga compasion de mi alma -Pidió James asustado mientras que se imaginaba la escena, su madre lo retaria apenas entrar por creer que se metió en problemas mientras su padre lo mira decepcionado, la directora reiria unos segundos para después explicar todo, su padre estaría orgulloso y su madre se desmallaria- Le ayudare en las clases, trabajaré después de clases, dejaré de hacer bromas pero por favor no los llame.

\- Es tarde James -Fueron las palabras de su Ginny Potter, James comenzó a temblar, si había algo que tenía claro es que jamás debía hacer enojar a una mujer Weasley si quería seguir viviendo- Buenos dias, ¿Que ha hecho mi hijo?

\- Además de salvar a uno de sus compañeros del ataque de un dementor y no avisar lo sucedido, nada importante -Fueron las palabras que utilizo la directora y sólo esas bastaron para que Ginny abriera con sorpresa tanto los ojos como la boca.

Y James... Este se espero el grito de su madre que para su sorpresa jamás llego, Ginny abrazo a su hijo mientras le susurraba un "todo esta bien, estas a salvo" el aire volvió a su cuerpo mientras unas terribles ganas de llorar se apoderaban de el, después de todo apenas era un niño, tenía miedo y el abrazo de su madre le había hecho sentir con la seguridad de poder llorar sin sentirse inseguro... Pero no lloro, jamás lo haría.

_*_*_*_*_

 

James salió de la oficina, Destiny corrió donde el y le pregunto si estaba bien a lo que el sólo asintió.

\- ¿Quien eres pequeña? -Pregunto Ginny a la peliblanca quien la miro y le sonrió.

\- Destiny Nott -Hablo con simpleza aún con la amable sonrisa.

\- Mi mejor amiga -Agregó James a lo que Ginny asintió sonriendo.

\- Un placer verte Destiny, cuida de James que tiende a meterse en problemas.

\- No se preocupe señora Weasley.

\- Llámame Ginny, espero que vengas de visita alguna vez, ya tengo que irme se cuidan.

Ginny desapareció rápidamente a lo que los dos niños rieron. La directora salió y examinando a los estudiantes murmuró unas palabras antes de acomodarse los lentes.

\- Daniel Wood y Dominique Weasley - Los dos se pararon automáticamente y entraron a la oficina.

\- ¿Vamos al lago negro?

_*_*_*_*_

Los días después fueron de alguna forma mucho más tranquilos... Por así decirlo, pero todo cambiaría hoy, ya que justo esta mañana apenas te levantaste notaste las nubes que contenían esa tormenta eléctrica.

Tus compañeros de habitación es tan igual de nerviosos que tu, tal vez porque el ataque del dementor también fue en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, ahora te das cuenta que el recuerdo sigue fresco en tu mente y el como se había sentido el hacer un hechizo con las manos por primera vez.

Te acomodas la corbata para después verte en el espejo, te sorprendes al verte en el, las grandes ojeras, la palidez extrema... Poseias un aspecto muy demacrado, lo más seguro es por las noches que no has podido dormir gracias a las pesadillas.

Tomar tu varita y haces algunos hechizos los cuales aprendiste cuando tus tías estaban tan apuradas para arreglarse que no encontraban el maquillaje, por lo menos ahora no pareces estar muriendote de sueño así que te tranquilizas mientras acomodas tu capa.

Mañana te irías a la madriguera por las vacaciones de Navidad que en estos momentos no quieres tener, no puedes imaginarte sin ver a tus amigos cada día, te has acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Max, la sabiduría de Newt y claro esta que a Jaden y su gran ego, también extrañaras al sarcastico Arian y a la hiperactiva Destiny, además que no sabes lo que pasara en el futuro.

Después de las multiples investigaciones que hicieron con tus compañero no lograron llegar a ninguna parte, habían hasta arriesgado sus vidas por nada, no tenían no siquiera una pista de lo que había pasado.

Y claro esta que nadie se esperaba que este día todos y cada uno de los estudiantes recibieran una copia del profeta.

"ATAQUES A HOGWARTS

Hace algunas semanas, el profeta ha descubierto que ocurrió un ataque hacia un grupo de estudiantes de primer año de la casa Slytherin.

Aunque esto aun no acaba, quien ocasionó el ataque no fue nada más y nada menos que un dementor,  
Aunque aún no hemos descubierto quien ayudó al dementor a pasar las barreras del castillo   
Si hemos descubierto quien fue el que venció al dementor.

El primogénito del Salvador del mundo mágico demostró su herencia al salvar a uno de sus compañeros  
usando el hechilo patronus aunque no tuviera su varita.

Esto nos lleva a pensar... ¿Superará James Sirius Potter a su padre o es que sólo sera otra sombra de el?  
¿Quien fue el que dejó que los dementor entrarán al castillo?

Descubranlo todo en la página 5

Rita Skeeter"

\- Esa cucaracha -Susurra Newt sorprendido mientras que dejaba el profeta en la mesa- ¿Estarás bien con esto James?.

\- Si, eso creo -El primogénito de Harry Potter intenta no prestar atención a todas las miradas que están encima de el, sonríe mientras una idea surge en su cabeza, les demostraría que el no era como su padre- Newt ¿Hacemos una broma?

\- Creo que ya se cual podría ser nuestro blanco para la broma -La sonrisa de Newt hizo que James Riera mientras que miraba a cada una de las mesas.

\- ¿Quienes serán?

\- Teddy Lupin de Hufflepuff, Victoire Weasley de Ravenclaw y Molly Weasley de Gryffindor, creo que serían los mejores candidatos para que no crean que eres como tu padre, ¿Que te parece?

\- Excelente, iniciamos con las bromas en la tarde.

Esto no iba a terminar bien...


End file.
